Shadowed Regret
by Shirp
Summary: Sho Minamiomoto and Joshua have always been rivals since even before the game started, now they have another prize they're going after: Neku Sakuraba. Rejection is inevitable for one, however, a third party that Neku has admired for some time intervenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, this is my first TWEWY fic featuring my OTP of this game Beat x Neku with Sho x Neku on the side. There is implied Josh x Neku but very little since I hate that pairing to no end. Please enjoy.**

**Warning: The following chapter contains rape and boy x boy relations. Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was late afternoon near Molco as Neku Sakuraba had just won himself a good round of Tin Pin games. He'd thought he had gotten rusty after the Game but that clearly was not the case. Feeling very proud of himself, Neku proceeded toward Spain Hill and Dogenzaka for some Ramen Don when a familiar voice called to him.

"Oh, my sweet Hectopascal ~ " rang Sho Minamimoto, a former reaper from the Game for reasons unfathomable reason also existed in the Real Ground. Personally, Neku could care less about how he got here and more about why. The guy just loved hitting on him. The offer, however, got more and more tempting.

The black-clad man leaped down from a top one of his famous garbage heaps he dubbed "art" and slid next to Neku smooth and almost cat-like with a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh, hi Pi Face…" Neku blushed.

"Where're you going? Busy for dinner?"

"Umm, well-"he was cut off suddenly by yet another sly chime of his name. This time it was the "pretty boy" Joshua. He posed slightly with a pleased smile on his face. Neku blushed again "Hi, Josh…"

"Oh, it's you…" Sho groaned at the sight of the Composer.

"Charmed, Sho." Josh giggled and played with a lock of hair. "So, Neku, are you busy?"

Neku stammered, "Well, um, Sho kinda-"

Sho interrupted "I already asked him out, now leave us be."

Josh giggled "I didn't hear him agree to that. Maybe he wants to be with me?"

Neku almost laughed at the thought but restrained himself and looked away. Sho saw this and chuckled to himself "Well, why not let him decide? It's only fair."

Josh scowled at the tanned man clinging to his object of desire then shrugged in agreement.

Neku blushed once again then thought for a moment, but to the other readily awaiting men, it felt like forever. Eventually (really only about 40 seconds) Neku stammered "Um… Pi Face…"

Josh's eyes widened fully expressing his next phrase consisting of "What?" Sho smiled as did Neku slightly. He never did like the guy very much. Despite saving his ass and bringing everyone back from the Under Ground, the jerk did kill him and dating him seemed about as appealing as licking an ashtray.

Josh scoffed as he turned to walk away only to be slammed into by a vary fast-moving body.

"Yo, Phones!" Beat announced, running up to secure the red-head in a firm head lock followed by a violent nuggie.

"B-Beat!?" Neku gasped.

"You!?" Sho exclaimed, "What do you want? Get off him!"

"Yo, Tabooty's here, too? Wait, that's not why I'm here!" Beat let go of the shaken boy and held his shoulders firmly as to make sure they would hold solid eye contact. Neku complied, slightly stunned. "What's up, Beat?"

The skater pulled the shorter boy closer and asked, almost frantically, "Would you go out for dinner wid me?"

Neku blushed and started to sweat "Gee, uh… I'm sorry but… Pi Face already asked me…"

Beat's shoulders and determined expression fell obviously heartbroken. A small "oh" was all that escaped his lips. He let go of his friend and turned to leave with a simple "See ya" and shuffled his feet. Neku naturally felt terrible. Sho, on the other hand, took his price towards the famous and luxurious Shadow Ramen.

The two enjoyed an entertaining yet bland meal together. Sho had spent the time indulging Neku with sweets and compliments even hiring a violin player to serenade him. It all seemed too much.

Neku, however, had other things on his mind – Beat. He couldn't shake the horrible sinking feeling in his heart. How could he? Beat was perfect for him…

The two had developed a bond like no other. He had pulled himself from that dark hole of loneliness and warped selfishness. You could say that feelings had surfaced throughout that final week of the Game and beyond. It never occurred to Neku that the obviously straight guy felt the same way.

Sho could see his date was distracted, with a light shove he caught the teen's attention.

"Are you aright?" he consoled, a side rarely seen from the math addict. Neku shifted in his seat but said nothing. Worried, the older man reached for the boy's hand to comfort him.

"Please talk to me." he pleaded.

Neku felt worse ignoring his date, so he explained his feelings for his friend. Sho's expression transitioned from worry, to sadness, to anger. He stood up, paid for the food, took his date firmly by the wrist and stormed out the door, clearly set on a goal.

Neku struggled to keep from being dragged, the whole trip pleading for the stronger man to slow down and tell him what was going on but to no avail. The former reaper was clearly pissed. The scent of bloodlust was in the air.

Beat had set himself down behind the 104 Building, a nice secluded spot so no one could bother him. He needed to clear his head and, most importantly, cry a sea of tears that no one would see. He had just wiped the last flood from his face when he heard a pleading Neku and angry footsteps. He peered around the corner to become face-to-face with an angry Sho and soon met a fist to his face.

Beat flew back, hitting the building behind him. He regained his composure, cursed, then asked "What the hell was that fo', man!?"

"So, thought you could steal my man from me, huh? CRUNCH!" Sho cracked his knuckles, ignoring the protests of Neku.

Beat brought his fists up and gritted his teeth replying, "Yo, man, I jus' asked him ta dinner a bit late, aight? I ain't lookin' fo' no late-night fightin'."

"Oh, I don't plan on fighting." Sho shoved past Neku and grabbed Beat's wife beater, pressing himself firmly into the other man's hips. Beat gasped at the contact, eyes wide with terror. He swung but it was caught and pinned into the wall. It was clear by the look on Sho's face that he was totally not thinking with the head that held a brain. A wide grin was smeared across his tanned face as he leaned in to breathe heavily into the blonde's ear, almost making his knees buckle.

It was all becoming clear to the on looking Neku, Sho was either blinded by rage and hormones, or trying to emasculate Beat before his eyes. Either way, he couldn't look.

Beat struggled but his energy was being drained as he stronger man latched onto his neck and began to violently kiss and suck. It felt as if each kiss were that of a leach set on draining his will to live. A sudden pressure between the skater's legs brought him from a near drunken stupor and into full awareness of the dangerous situation. His sudden realization lead to a sharp rise in his adrenaline and gave him new will to throw as many punches as possible however futile. He had to get out but with each failed struggle, the pressure below grew more intense and sickly pleasurable. The adrenaline suddenly faded after one last shove Beat's body started to give in to the pressure and the sick feeling in his stomach, As much as he had to fight this monster off of him, the strain was too much. He looked towards the horrified Neku and managed to send an apology his way. A tear rolled down both boys' cheek.

Sho had gained the dominance he had been craving. He honestly didn't care who it was but he had to fuck the life out of any piece of meat that threatened to steal away his fairly claimed prize. He grabbed the fabric over the other man's crotch and moved it around so it would become hard in his fingers. He could feel the muscles inside tighten and extend. Such ecstasy flowed through Sho's veins as he crushed his lips into Beat's, tongue stiff and forceful. His growing erection stabbed into the collapsing man below as he grinded his hips into the others. Moans and groans escaped both mouths as heat radiated from both exhausted bodies. A hand slid under the clasped fabric and undid the lock concealing the prize within and grasped it firmly within the math lover's cold hand.

Beat just couldn't help it, it felt good. Not just good, it was fucking amazing! As horrible as he felt about it, he couldn't fight it anymore. He hated himself for it, but he found himself actually arching into the bastard. It was terrible and he knew it, but such intense pleasure washed over him. All he could do was pray to whichever deity above would listen that it would be over soon and that Neku would still love him.

Then it started.

Sho couldn't take it anymore; he tore off his restraints and unleashed himself onto his defenceless prey. He pulled down his loos-fitting cargo pants with little effort. Much to the former reaper's luck, the man was going commando. Lube was the last thing on Sho's mind. He licked a finger and shoved it inside the boy's opening. He yelled but was muffled by a sloppy kiss.

Groans of pain and pleasure filled the air. All Neku could do was stand in shock and terror as his best friend was penetrated. His strained cries pierced into his heart. Tears flowed uncontrollably from both victims' eyes.

After much clashing and thrusting, both men came hard. Beat, feeling completely spent, collapsed to the ground, desperately trying to gather up the scattered pieces of his scattered and broken consciousness. Tears fell as he struggled to pull his pants back up.

Sho, feeling content in his successful mission, retracted from the seemingly lifeless body below. With a smile, he turned to his lover to consol him, ignoring the motionless boy he had just forced intercourse upon.

"You… monster…" Neku sobbed as he rushed to his friend's aid.

Sho took this as a real blow to his pride and heart, but picked the now passed out boy and carried him towards a hospital. He figured it was the least he could do after realizing how badly he had hurt Neku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A white light suddenly filled the room. For a moment, Beat thought he was dead. An excited and relievingly familiar voice eased all fears of death. The dazed man's eyes fluttered open to adjust to the sudden light. Once focused and cleared, he had suddenly regretted his inner pleas for sight as he saw Minamimoto sitting at the end of his bead.

At first, Beat was baffled as to why someone like him was in his bedroom, then the sudden realization that a bedroom like his didn't smell like Pine-Sol. He had been hospitalized. Perfect. He groaned and hid his face in a shell of white cotton. The shell did little to ease his traumatized mind. Rape was not something easily over come, especially when the perpetrator was sitting no more than seven feet away.

Neku peered under the covers at the shaken, sweating skater and frowned deeply. He could feel his heart grow heavy as a lump formed in his throat. He just wanted to embrace him… Give him something in life worth clinging to. Those thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

A thin brunette poked her head in "You have another visitor, Daisu-"a cry of protest emerged from the depths of the sheets. The nurse corrected herself with Beat's preferred nickname and gestured for his guest to enter. A small pang formed in Neku's spine at the mention of the guest's name.

Joshua sauntered into the room bearing a single rose and a concerned smile. Not uncommon but no less unusual. He handed the rose to Neku ever so gently to further console the poor boy. Neku accepted it and nodded.

An almost deafening silence filled the room. Beat gently peeked an eye out from the covers and gave Josh a nod of fain gratitude.

The silence lifted by a garbled noise from within the depths of Beat's stomach. Josh giggled then placed a hand on Sho's shoulder "Let's go get the man some food, shall we?"

Sho huffed and silently agreed, not too eager to let his dear sweet Neku be left alone with that ape. Never the less, the two left for the hospital cafeteria. Neku smiled as he realized Josh intended this alone time. The heavy air subsided as Sho had left. Beat even sat up in bed, though just barely able to sit on his battered bottom. Neku moved forward and placed a noticeably smaller hand upon the other man's darker one. His head dropped a bit upon contact. It seemed like eternity until one of them finally spoke.

"So… You an' 'im, huh?" Beat managed to squeak out, almost painfully. Neku nodded and another moment passed before another word was spoken.

"You know, Phones…" Beat paused, "I… I've bin meanin' ta ask ya out fo' awhile now…" bad grammar aside, Neku felt touched yet torn in between. He nodded, feeling his "emo urges" rise. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Beat gave him a disbelieving look "Yo, whachu sorry fo'?"

"I… Couldn't stop him…"

"It ain't yo fault, Phones…" the two embraced and shared a moment of tear-stained shoulders.

"You's much betta off wid 'im, yo… He's a real man…" Beat blubbered and was soon followed by a slap to the face.

"Don't say that!" Neku screamed, emotionally exhausted. The two sat in silence until one simple, yet life changing phrase fell from the red-head's mouth "I love you…"

Beat's eyes shot open, wide in stunned disbelief and confusion. A bead of sweat found its way from forehead to temple. "What?" was all he could respond with.

"I…I love you." Neku repeated.

"Then why?"

"I don't know… I've felt this way for a while… but"

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I never once believed you would feel the same!"

"Why not?"

"Well, you just seemed like the kinda guy who would have a girlfriend, ya know?" Neku's eyes drifted to the floor.

Beat rolled the thoughts around in his head. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't fit into the whole "gay" stereotype. He buried his face into a hand feeling terrible for being too late. It tore him up knowing that what he had worked so hard in getting will never be his.

"Beat… I still love you… Don't be upset. I'm the one who should be."

"Why? You got Tabooty."

"I know, and I love him, too… It's just…" he grasped his shirt just above his heart, "I'm stuck…"

Beat's eyes softened as he pulled his friend closer for a firm bear hug, "Would he understand if you told 'im?"

Neku gasped. The thought had never occurred. Maybe… Just maybe he could help the situation. "I can talk with him… He may help." Beat's eyes brightened as a grin and laugh escaped from the formerly sombre moment.

The two drew away a moment, gazing unknowingly into pools of shimmering blue. Without hesitation, and as if on cue, the two met lips. The energy flowed from their joined mouths and only intensified when Beat felt a gentle lick. He took that as a sign to slip inside; a faint taste of miso pork still lingering.

The two shared that moment until footsteps startled them apart soon followed by a chiming "dinner's ready" from Josh. Beat struggled to hide the blush upon his face but to no avail. Josh had to giggle and smile as he saw both boys looking very guilty. He kept that small tidbit of information to himself when Shi entered bearing a tray of hospital food and placed it before Beat and hugged Neku, nearly smothering him.

"Did my sweet hectopascal miss me?" he cooed in a babyish tone.

"Uh, sure…" Neku blushed.

"Something wrong, dear?"

Neku paused then nodded slightly. "Can I talk to you a bit?" Sho nodded then led the red-head outside leaving Josh and Beat in anxious silence. Beat started to sweat and feverishly fidget with his covers. Josh gazed out the window to the lights of the city. Even at night, Shibuya was very much alive.

Meanwhile, Sho and Neku had found a quiet bench outside the hospital. It was oddly quiet considering the early night hours. The two enjoyed the peaceful and romantic atmosphere until what had to be said was said.

"What's up?" Sho asked.

Neku dropped his head slightly hoping the right words would roll to the front of his brain. Sho waited patiently for his anticipated response.

"Well, it's about Beat…" Neku could feel Sho's eyes roll. "I…Well…I kinda… have feelings for him, too…" Sho tightened his grip and Neku hoped he wouldn't send his friend to the emergency room.

Sho paused to let it sink in. The possibility that Neku would leave him for that zero… It sickened and saddened him. Neku could tell his partner didn't want to hear this, but it had to be said. After a moment of deep thought, Sho stood up and startled Neku. He hoped that whatever made the man stand up, it wasn't going to get the police involved.

"There's only one way to solve this…" He announced, turned around and rushed back inside. Neku feared for Beat's safety, ran after him, desperately trying to keep up and hope he's not too late…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Upon arrival to the room, Sho strode inside bringing out his signature teal megaphone and shouted, making passing nurses and doctors glare. "Listen up, you factorial binomial!"

Beat jumped and nearly fell out of bed at the sudden loud announcement. He yelled back in protest, and then waited for Neku and the urgent message. Josh mused. The blushing red-head wandered into the room relieved that Beat's health remained intact.

"So what's going on?" Beat rubbed his throbbing head. Josh took the hint that this had nothing to do with him and left the room, patting Neku's shoulder on the way out.

"Okay, here's the deal," Sho began, withdrawing the megaphone to the relief of the staff, "Neku told me everything. I know you two still love one another as with me and him. So I did the math and came to the perfect equation. I have a plan!"

Beat nodded in agreement and the math wiz continued, "Well, here's what we're gonna do: Starting tomorrow I'm gonna spend all day and night with Neku to do whatever he wants. The same will happen the next day, except he'll spend it with you, get it?"

Beat took a moment to let all that was said sink in and digest in his brain. It seemed fair and reasonable as long as he didn't play dirty. Beat agreed and the two shook hands on it.

After a final check-up from the doctor, Beat was deemed well enough to be discharged. He called his little sister, Rhyme, since his parents were on vacation for the week. With that, the four men parted ways to go home after a very interesting night.

* * *

The sun rose upon the pale face of Neku as his eyes fluttered open to greet a new day. He got up, threw on a clean shirt and pants making sure his signature headphones rested around his neck. He had not usually worn them over his ears since the Game. This proved to himself and the world that he had changed. He had friends and two great guys competing for his heart. As flattering as it was, the whole decision made his heart sink and head spin.

He ate some breakfast and made his treck to the Statue of Hachiko where Sho Minamimoto was eagerly awaiting him. He wasn't wearing his usual trench coat and tattered jeans. Instead, his legs were enclosed in black with chains and straps sewn on. The initial appearance of his outfit would be intimidating to most people, but Neku was always fascinated with gothic attire.

His shirt resembled his usual denim jeans as it was tattered with holes. The shirt itself might have been at some point a normal denim jacket but the sleeves had been removed. Many would say… He looked fucking hot!

The tanned man looked up from under his hat to greet his date for the day, a smile spread across Neku's face; he actually looked forward to the next couple of days. It gave him something to focus on and distract himself from the difficult decision in the future. Joined at the hip, the two walked off toward the 104 Building where they would make their plans for the day.

This date was much more enjoyable than their last; Neku wasn't occupied with worried thoughts of Beat. In fact, no thoughts of Beat or the decision at hand entered the boy's mind; he was too absorbed in the moments spent with Sho.

After a full day of laughs and fond memories, the two returned to Sho's home as the daylight hours faded to night. Neku blushed as his date gently lead him towards the bedroom. The room was oddly well furnished and quite pleasant to the look. This calmed the boy as he leaned into Sho's chest, embracing his waist. Sho did the same, swaying back and forth. The peaceful silence was cut short by a simple question, "Are you ready?"

Neku blushed heavily but managed a small nod. Sho smiled and assured him that they wouldn't do anything he wouldn't want. With that comforting thought in mind, the two sat on the very comfortable bed and shared their first kiss. A soft whimper escaped Neku's lips as a smooth tongue traced over every inch of his mouth. The sensation was incredible and it became very obvious he wasn't the former reaper's first.

A strong hand caressed over the red-head's smaller and more delicate body and slid under to remove his shirt continuing lip contact. They only separated briefly to pull each other's shirts off. Warm skin pressed close as their chests heaved and brused one another. A rough yet gently hand smoothed over the porcelain body below him down to and over a pale thigh; smooth as a fragile doll.

The kiss was nice, but the heat in the room was growing too intense for either man to handle. Garments were discarded to the floor below and, like a well-rehearsed play, the events unfolded starting with a gentle touch of the smaller boy's weeping cock. Electricity shot up through Neku's spine as his eyes rolled back just at the slightest touch. Admittingly, the boy was still very much virgin. The one sexual event he had partaken in was alone in his room with the music loud and the door locked. Masturbation had never once felt as pleasurable as this, however.

Neku gripped at the sheets below him as his shaft was skilfully worked by strong hands. Cries couldn't be held back no matter how hard lips were bitten. After a while, he didn't even care, Neku groaned and pleased for more, all pride and concern for shame aside. He wanted – no – he needed more. A series of kisses were placed upon a tanned, muscular neck as a freshly lubed finger slid inside. A feverish cry escaped, expressing a mix of pain yet an explosion of ecstasy.

Sho gathered himself up and asked for entrance and received frantic pleas and begs. The tanned man chuckled, slathering his throbbing member and gently entered the delicate boy below. He grunted from the sudden pressure. The tight contractions of the young man's muscles seemed too much.

"Relax, sweetie…" he whispered, "If you keep tightening up I may come before you." he smiled and slid slowly all the way inside. Neku could no longer see clearly. A haze blocked all thoughts and all attention was focused on the rush of pleasure pouring through his entire body. He had to fight from clenching every muscle as he wanted this to last just as much as his partner.

Moments of heavy breathing ensued until the movement started. Sho slowly withdrew until just the head was inside. Both partners made a small noise at the sudden movement which turned into a strained moan as Sho slid back inside. Exasperated breaths and cries erupted through out the room as the motion was repeated, picking up pace painfully slow. Both cursed and Neku pleased as his climax was fast approaching. Sho grinned and grasped Neku's appendage to pump in time with his thrusts. Neku gasped mouth agape as his eyes rolled back once more. As much as he wanted to scream, no sound would emerge from his hungry lips.

A small, strained cry escaped as Neku released himself over his partner's muscular chest, causing his body to tense uncontrollably. Sho felt the immense pressure upon his member and spilled inside from the sensation.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: The following story depicts male on male sexual acts. if this offends you please don't read, comment, or stand within my presence ever again. Good day and please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Both fell to the bed, completely spent, to catch their breath. Neku cracked open a groggy eye so he could look at the very smug-looking former reaper. He couldn't help but smile, he'd never felt this way before. Sleep was beckoning to him so he snuggled into tanned skin, disregarding his lack of clothing and the still present headphones around his neck. Sho chuckled and held him close.

He found his voice and said, "See? Wasn't that great?" Neku nodded as his voice was still absent somewhere within the mess in his head.

"And there will be many more perfect nights like this. What do you say? Ditch that zero and just stay with me."

Neku digested the thought. However tempting the offer was, this was supposed to be a fair competition. He had to give Beat his chance, too. After finding his voice, he explained that to Sho and he frowned an, again, the eye-rolling vibe became evident. Sho sighed and reluctantly agreed. Neku nuzzled in more comfortably and was lulled to sleep by a gently heart beat.

* * *

A rude buzzing signalled the 10:00 wake-up call. A groan of protest erupted as Neku stretched to greet the day. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out and on new clothes and trudged down the hallway towards the smell of fried eggs and bacon. Who knew the guy could cook?

With a full stomach and happy heart, Neku kissed Sho upon the cheek and bid him farewell as he, once again, walked towards Hachiko.

* * *

Beat shifted and fidgeted nervously as he awaited his date. This was the first he had been on and he had no clue what to do. As much as it wounded his pride, he'd most likely have to rely on Neku.

Stuck in a day dream, Beat jumped as a small hand brought him back to the real world. A slight blush couldn't be helped at a glance of the shorter teen's… unique outfit.

A single red and black bow was clipped within orange bangs just in front of his headphones. Covering his top half was a tight black T-shirt with CAT's signature logo among other intricate designs. However, the bow and shirt were nothing out of the ordinary; it was what was – somewhat – covering his lower half. A black skirt layered and trimmed with red lace hung from just below the boy's fully exposed hips to just above his pale knees. Below were black and red striped socks and a slight color variation on his usual canvas sneakers to match the rest of his attire. Upon his wrist he wore a spike-studded leather bracelet to match a similarly studded choker around his neck. Anyone who would have seen the couple would have assumed the shorter teen was female.

Neku noticed the stunned expression (as if it were hard to miss) on Beat's face and laughed. He figured this new outfit Sho had bought him would make a good first impression on his date.

Beat regained his composure, took his friend's pale hand and lead him back towards the Scramble Crossing where they would decide where to go from there. The two were going to make sure this day would be extra special, more so than their usual outings with Shiki and Rhyme tagging along. This time it was just them; side – by – side and hand – in – hand, just how Beat was only ever able to dream of.

They decided to do a bit of shopping to kill time. Along the way they couldn't help but mess with the Shibuyan citizens' minds and Neku's outfit provided to be a perfect sceme in itself, especially when he'd go into the men's washroom to take a leak and again when he would exit. Explosive laughter soon followed the event. Beat considered turning it into a segment on a hidden camera show. Neku protested with a playful shove.

The two then stopped along Spain Hill so Beat could get himself some Curry and Neku scrounged around for a decent ramen shop. The two shared a far from romantic meal together and exchanged small gifts. Much to the embarrassment of Beat, Neku had purchased him a thong he dubbed the "banana hammock". Beat had found a new pin in Molco and something a bit more special to be saved for tonight. The thought made Neku chuckle rather suggestively at the thought of "special" and "tonight". However amusing it was, Beat assured him it wasn't sexual in the least. Toys were too expensive for his minimum wage salary.

The daylight hours had nearly disappeared when the two teens had made it back to Beat's apartment for a home-cooked meal courtesy of the skater. Neku was surprised at how skilled his friend was with a wok and grill. Rice had never tasted this good, even at the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo. A shower of compliments spilled from Neku's watering, yet still full, mouth. Beat couldn't help but blush and laugh with a hand on the back of his neck. Apart from their laughter, the apartment was dead silent. Beat had been lucky enough to partake in this challenge the week of his parent's vacation to the tropics and managed to convince Rhyme to spend the weekend with Shiki and Eiri.

After dinner, the two cuddled on the couch watching a couple dramas they enjoyed. Nothing gets someone in the mood like dead bodies on C. S. I. Soon all the good shows were over and the late night crap no one watches started. At that point the TV was shut off and the two went upstairs for their night to begin.

Neku could feel the sweat form on Beat's strong hand as he led him over to the bed. With a soft whisper and a kiss, Neku assured his date it'll be fun. Beat had no choice but to trust his partner. He swallowed and nodded.

Neku engaged the two in a passionate kiss. Beat was still nervous and hesitant but found is comfort zone and gently licked at the other boy's lips; a simple movement proving to be a big step in starting their love-making process.

Neku pressed into the stronger man to deepen and roughen the already heated kiss. Beat had unknowingly been pushed over to lie on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the delicate body above and held tight. A bulge formed quite rapidly within his loins and a soft moan escaped.

Neku grinned to himself and took the sudden growth in length as a cue to move. He grinded his hips downward making Beat reel. A jumbled groan erupted upon contact during the friction from above him.

The two had to draw away to gasp for air. The heat was growing almost unbearable as the lovers had to shed their clothing. Beat blushed and covered himself feeling insecure about being nude before his partner. Neku chuckled and gently removed the sheet he hid behind. The orange-haired boy gasped seeing the size of Beat's member. Both blushed deeply.

"Damn…" was all Neku could say. He leaned closer to get a better look when an idea sprung on him. Beat was sweating.

Neku gently grasped the appendage and gently licked the tip making Beat gasp and firmly hold the sheets. The smaller man smoothed his tongue slowly along the other's length, occasionally stopping to suck on the head. Beat's eyes rolled back and he couldn't help but curse and groan. As what was once the case with Neku, masturbating alone had been his only means for sexual satisfaction. Getting taken in like that was a whole new, but indescribably perfect, sensation.

Neku could tell his partner was about to climax so he stopped, licked his lips of stray pre cum, and grinned saying "Can't have you cum before me." He giggled.

Beat shivered, such a feeling had never once washed over him like this. It was both terrifying and arousing. He took a moment to prepare mentally then flipped the red head onto his back, all too prepared for what would happen next…

* * *

**Last paragraph = improv**

**I didn't wanna end it with Neku being evil and if I kept going I'd have run outta material since I've come across minor writer's block. Until then, it's gonna be awhile before I can upload chapter three. Bear with me, aight?**

**Peace, yo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: The following chapter contains male sex. If this type of material offends you go away and do not appear within 2 meters of my presence. If not, please continue reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Beat shivered and flipped the red-head onto his back, placing a rough kiss upon him. The skater fumbled around on his night stand for a bottle and placed it beside them. Neku noticed that the other man was about to lubricate his when he stopped him. The smaller boy pulled the strong arm close and took the fingers within his mouth and smiled. Beat's eyes grew unfocused as a tongue slipped between his digits.

Satisfied with the substitute lube, Neku withdrew Beat from his mouth and nodded for him to continue. The skater blushed and spread pale legs apart for access. This whole situation was unnerving for him but Neku smiled.

"Need some help?" he asked softly.

Beat hesitated then nodded, slightly emasculated and embarrassed. Neku smiled and softly kissed his stubble, moving his lower half towards the drenched fingers. Neku gasped and sighed in pleasure from the contact with his opening. He nodded to cue his partner to take over and slip inside. Blonde hair cascaded over sapphire eyes as the skater removed his beanie and dropped his head to get a better view as to where he should press. Neku huffed and panted from anticipation.

Beat had found the entrance but hesitated upon pressing inside. The smaller teen below moaned from his raging hormones taking over and just begging to be filled. Beat swallowed a hard lump and carefully inserted the first finger inside. Short nails dug into the strong arms soft groans began to fill the room.

As the second was placed inside, Beat began to realize what a lucky break he had gotten when his parents won that trip; almost as if it was planned out. He was a bit to distract by how hot Neku looked when he was being pleasured to actually care, though. All he knew was that something in between his legs was twitching and it sure – as – hell wasn't a banana.

He moved close to hold the delicate teen and gently laid him onto the mattress, lifting his legs onto broad shoulders, as he withdrew his hand and replaced them with a newly slathered cock. Both muffled cries within the other's shoulder upon entrance.

"H – Holy… C – c – craaaaap!" Beat stuttered. Neku tried not to tighten around his partner, but to his surprise the skater was noticeably larger than Sho despite the three – year age gap.

The two had to lie there for a moment to regain their sense of direction. Both got blurred vision upon entrance which was now slowly fading. Beat regained composure then slowly began to retreat from inside making pale blue roll back to white then completely wide as the appendage was thrust back inside. A piercing cry ripped through all silence that would have been present within the empty apartment further sending waves of relief over Beat for being trusted to be alone.

The exasperated teen below clawed at his partner's back as the process of insertion and retraction continued over and over yet grew too slow to bear.

"B – Beat…" Neku murmured, "H – Ha – Ah! Harder!"

The man above chuckled and grinned as he complied with his partner's wish. The smile upon his face, however, slowly became strained as his climax began to near. He grunted and groaned in response, fighting the urge to cry in an as – yet –unheard higher – pitch of his voice to protect his pride as the "man" in this relationship.

The relationship he hoped to develop to its fullest with the boy he loved.

The movement pushed curses and cries from both men's lips as their climaxes neared. Beat, wanting to make this experience the best for Neku as possible, grasped his partner's member within his strong hand and began to pump in time with his thrusting motion.

Both cursed once again, yet more aggressive, as they announced their fast – approaching climax until both released their white seed. First, Neku sprayed upon both his and the skater's bare chest followed by Beat from the sensation of all muscles within his partner's rectum enclosing around his member. With a final strained cry and a few moaned breaths, both men relaxed.

Slightly dazed, Bear dropped his head towards Neku's chest and licked off the white liquid. The salty taste made his face twist to the side, but he continued to clean them off before it dried. He made sure there would be no stains on his bed, even resorting to licking, scratching and biting at his sheets.

Once all white had been eliminated, Beat withdrew from inside the smaller man and slipped into his pyjamas consisting of boxer shorts. Neku fell onto the pillow and curled into a ball, awaiting his date to join him for sleep. The time soon came once the blonde had tossed the other teen his underwear and stretched his cramped muscles.

During sex, both seemed like different people. Beat was the lion and Neku had been the delicate lamb turned lioness. During sleep, however, they became angels.

* * *

Sunlight had disturbed a peaceful sleep and the two men stirred to greet one another with smiles and soft kisses until the strength to pry themselves from under the sheets had returned.

Neku lazily clung to beat's waist as he cooked waffles for breakfast, the smell making him want to doze off where they stood. They wolfed their food and prepared clean outfits for their fateful meeting with Sho at Hachiko.

The shorter man fidgeted and gripped at his friend's hand throughout the whole trip, trembling and sweating the whole time. Beat drew him closer in an attempt to calm the other down, but unfortunately the act of kindness only pained Neku more.

This day was always looming over his thoughts. Ignoring it did little to help ease the stress and pain of this life – altering decision. He had to choose between two of the greatest people he had met. It tore him up knowing one would be left behind.

Most would assume Beat to be the obvious choice based on Sho's over – protective nature and anger issues, but Neku looked past the minor details. The trauma of having to watch his best friend raped before his eyes had haunted him since the moment it happened and of course there were ever – present feelings of resentment. However, Neku couldn't explain it, but those feelings and emotions had lessened to a tolerant state after their date. Seeing the gentle and compassionate side so few humans had witnessed have him new faith in their relationship. It made the teen feel like a love – struck schoolgirl but he could care less. Sho was a great guy and it took a lot to get them both to open up to one another. That alone was reason enough to love him.

On the other side of the matter, however, stood Beat; his best friend and first person he ever opened up to and developed a real bond with. The two shared a prefect connection – mutual and unbreakable. Neku wasn't so much worried about ruining their friendship, but breaking the poor guy's heart had he chosen Sho.

On the outside, Beat was the tough – guy skater no one would dream of messing with. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he more than made up for it in heart and soul. Not much else to say except he had a heart of gold – but even gold can be shattered from a heavy enough blow. This tough guy was, in reality, a huge teddy bear.

A light shake of the shoulder brought Neku back to reality as the pair approached Hachiko and greeted Sho awkwardly.

Neku's heart began to race. This was it. He had to face up to his problems head – on and make a good decision. He had an idea of who he'd pick brewing within his mind but kept it there until the right moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: The following chapter contains MILD sexual themes between two men. if this offends you please press the "back" button now.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"So zeta slow!" Sho Minamimoto announced, "You factoring binomial made my dear hectopascal 3 munites and 16 seconds late!"

"Yo, Chill, man! We here, ain't we?" Beat waved his arms to calm the larger man down. Sho snorted then proceeded to embrace Neku tightly, making the red-head blush.

"Hey, Sho." he squeaked.

The man smiled and planted a smooch upon his captive's cheek.

Neku could feel his heart grow heavy. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a player somewhere trying to rid him of swarming noise. He dropped his eyes to the ground and bounced thoughts around, trying to clear his mind and make the decision that had haunted him all weekend. Thankfully his thoughts were disrupted by Sho and his famous megaphone.

"Alright, listen up you tetrahedra!" he yelled.

Neku jumped, "Wha?"

"Now that we both got our fair chance to spend a day with you, time for the final date!"

"Final date?" Neku tilted his head.

"Yep, here's what's happening. Since the last thing I wanna do is pressure you, we're all gonna spend the day – or even days – together until you can make your decision honestly and without doubt. However long it takes ya." Sho winked.

"So den what was them last couple 'a nights fo' if you was gonna wait fo' 'im ta decide, yo!?" Beat demanded.

"For fun… and to give him a chance to see sides of us the other won't see. It's only fair that Neku gets to know out secret wild – or even softer – side."

Beat paused to let it sink in then nodded with renewed vigour to win over his friend's heart.

Sho immediately locked hips with the shorter man and lead the way towards the Scramble where the former reaper had planned to take their date to WildCat, intentionally leaving Beat in the dust. Neku attempted to slow the tanned man down so Beat could walk on the other side but his efforts were ignored.

The park underpass was no more than a district away when Sho leaned close to orange hair and whispered "Why not go on ahead and wait in the underpass for me? I need to talk to Skulls."

Neku stopped walking and looked up to a tanned face, slightly confused and concerned "Um… I… I guess…" He stuttered. A pit formed in his stomach and a bizarre and ominous feeling loomed over him. The idea of the two being alone scared him, but on the other hand, he wanted to trust the man who man very well become a dedicated lover.

"Alright, see ya…" he hugged the man and continued towards the underpass to anxiously await his friends.

As soon as the math whiz was sure his object of affection was far enough away, he turned to the skater who had finally caught up to them.

"Yo, what the hell, man!? Could ya slow down a bit next time!?" Beat protested, nearly out of breath from having to basically run the whole way after getting lost in the crowds of the Shibuya Department Store.

"Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally… but there won't be a next time… For you…" Sho chuckled then swiftly lunged forward to punch Beat in the jaw.

The skater stumbled back, hitting a wall and spit out a blood droplet to the cement. He growled and cursed then lunged back, unfortunately getting blocked and slugged again, knocking him to cold cement.

Satisfied, Sho grasped the man's white wife – beater, hoisted him up to eye level, and slammed him into the nearest building.

"Why!?" Beat exclaimed through strained breaths.

Sho have a wolfish grin then replied "Because he's mine. Now here's an equation even you can answer; what's three minus three?"

Beat cocked an eyebrow the responded "Zero?"

"Bingo." he said then slammed the skater's head into the building and let him fall limp to the ground.

Satisfied with his work, he strode away, hands casually tucked into his pockets.

* * *

Neku had been waiting in awkward noise and silence while waiting for his friends to catch up. He was really regretting not wearing his usual headphones so he could focus on the sweet melodies instead of passing people's conversations and the constant fear of what might have happened to either man.

Finally his fears were put to rest as he saw Sho striding towards him, but soon returned when there was no sign of Beat behind him. The young man rushed over towards the other and immediately inquired about his best friend's whereabouts.

Sho scratched his neck then replied "Well, we had a little "talk" and he decided that… Well to put it simply, he thought you were too good for him."

Neku's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in disbelief "Wha?" was all he could say. It was just too hard to handle, but sadly it was believable. It pained him to admit, but it sounded like something beat would say. The more he pursued the issue, the truer it sounded no matter how much he wanted to doubt it.

Sho held and comforted his friend's obviously shattered heart. He consoled him to the best of his ability before finally speaking.

"Baby, I know you're in pain, but why not let me cheer you up?"

"Cheer me up?" he echoed.

"Hehe… Yea…"

Neku blushed and let the idea sink in. It seemed like such an odd time (an place) to do any things remotely sexual, but he trusted Sho and he needed something to take his mind off his disappointed soul. He nodded and the taller man gently lead him towards another area of the underpass he'd never noticed.

It appeared to be a crack in the cement just large enough for someone to slip through, but just small enough to be concealed by distracted passer – bys. Upon entrance, it appeared the crevice was a small graffiti stained room with what looked like a cross between a noise symbol and the Player Pin. Before he had a chance to ask about it, Neku found himself being pressed into a nearby wall.

"Don't worry, I'll fuck the pain in your heart right outta you. Pain is garbage… CRUNCH!! I'll add it to the heap…" Sho continued to kiss and caress the contours of his partner's delicate body.

A groan couldn't help but escape. Neku relaxed and held onto Sho as he ran a skilful tongue anywhere there was skin to be found. The smaller man breathed then kissed back, using a few skills of his own he had acquired from his night with Beat. Both could feel the intensity of the heat and assisted in removing garments of clothing.

The cement room did little to cool the burning passion building between the two as Sho had completely ignored the thought of foreplay and dove right into getting Neku to lubricate his thick fingers with saliva.

Satisfied, the tanned man gently picked up and placed his partner down onto the symbol in the middle of the room. He readied his fingers with an extra layer of his own saliva and pressed then into the opening between parted, porcelain legs.

* * *

**Man I had the perfect place to leave off but it woulda given me at lease another page of writing! DX I should start making longr chapters...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: The following chapter contains male x male relations. Don't like? Then why the hell are you reading chapter seven? GTFO!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

All of Neku's fears and sadness were paused away as he was penetrated by one then two tanned digits. His eyes grew wide and unfocused as they slid in and out in a gentle movement that was too good to possibly be legal – especially considering the other man hadn't even put his cock inside. However, that soon followed as the fingers were retracted and replaced by previously mentioned appendage.

Both participants gasped and groaned upon the entrance but this time Sho didn't pause and let Neku adjust since he should be used to this ritual by now.

With a few violent thrusts the show began.

At first, Neku had no way of knowing what was actually happening within the small room until he cracked an eye opening hopes of finding his partner's face for a kiss, but instead witnessed a transformation the other was undergoing.

The black and grey hat had been discarded along with the red bandana showing off silver hair becoming bristly and giving him a more menacing appearance to match his psychotic expression.

Black tattoos had spread over a vast majority of his body apart from a select few sections that remained unmarked and framed in intricate symbols.

Neku's eyes shot open at the sight and gasped in shock. The sudden transformation startled and confused him.

"Wh-What is this? Why did you – hnn… - G – Go Taboo?" He asked while still being pounded.

"Heh, little surprised?"

"K – Kind – Ah!"

He snickered "I guess it's just that intense, huh?"

Neku relaxed slightly and continued to enjoy the sex, but only for a moment.

He had brought his hand up to his eyes to block out the sun shining in from a small crack in the ceiling when he noticed something on his wrist.

A black ring tattoo had encircled his wrist and was spreading over his arm's length.

The orange haired teen widened his eyes and almost screamed in horror at the sight.

"What is this!?" he screamed.

The man above laughed manically and replied "I'm making you mine…" He kept up his rough and pleasurable sexual performance as more rings and intricate designs snaked up and over Neku's body from his behind.

The performance soon drew to a close as Neku's release splattered over the two men's now blackened bodies followed by Sho coming deep within the other man.

With that, the room soon became aglow with a dark blue light that was reacting with Neku's newly marked flesh. He looked into a small puddle and noticed his face was also tattooed. His left eye had also become black where it would normally be white.

He got up once strength was renewed and continued to examine the ebony throughout hid person. No emotion was fit enough to express what rushed through his mind.

After what felt an eternity of staring at charcoal hands, Neku finally turned to Sho and questioned him about them.

"I transferred some of my taboo powers to you. Don't worry, only those who have been in the Game can see the markings. "He grinned.

"Taboo? Why!?"

"You're mine now. We're together forever now." The larger man re did the zipper on his jeans then moved to embrace his startled partner.

So many thoughts and emotions were spinning within the orange – clad head. He wanted to cry, hit something, and smile all at once. He couldn't decide what to do so he held the other man and let him calm him. He'd lost Beat so Sho was all he had left.

* * *

A pounding headache shook the blonde from the unconscious state he had been in for some time now. He groaned and stumbled to his battered and sore feet. He held his head to regain chunks of what had happened and where he was.

Then it all came like a flood.

Suddenly and without warning, a wave of knowledge came to his mind; knowledge he had not known about. It was dark and sinister, a plot of sorts. There wasn't much time for the skater to digest each detail; he had to find Neku – Fast.

* * *

He grabbed his dirty hat and ran for the Park Underpass as fast as he could, not even bothering to put it on.

Neku reluctantly crawled out of the small crevice and came face – to – face with a surprised and exhausted Beat.

"Phones!? What…" He gasped, "Wait, thas not important! I gotta talk to ya!"

"Um, okay…" Neku turned to his partner for confirmation. The older man rolled his eyes and nodded. Neku smiled then let Beat lead him to a private section of the underpass to be sure the ex – reaper was out of ear's reach of their conversation.

Beat looked around and fidgeted frantically, his breathing was laboured and the poor guy looked like a lawnmower wailed on him.

"Beat, what happened to you!?" Neku examined the gash on the skater's head.

"That ain't important now, man. You gotta listen to me, aight?"

"I'm listening."

Beat looked around again, just to be sure it was safe "Donchu listen to anything that guy says, aight?"

Neku cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Listen! He beat the crap outta me then went after you! He's got somethin' planned. It involved them marks on ya and I don' like it, yo!"

"Sho did this!?"

"Yea, he's a lying asshole! Ad them marks on ya is proof of evrythin' I learned. Ya see, when I came to, I all of a sudden knew stuff…"

"What did you learn?"

"He's plannin' on usin' ya, man. He gonna take over your body or somethin'… A lotta it is faint… Somethin' 'bout makin ya some kinda noise."

"Wait, what?" Neku gasped, "He's gonna… No, that can't – "

"Listen, I know it! Please… Jus believe me…"

Neku let it all sink in. Sho did say he was his after placing this power within him. The whole thing wasn't completely unbelievable, but he still had trouble doing so.

Sho had been so great to him, but how could he know if that was a lie as well? Neku just couldn't make sense of it and all that had been dumped on him was causing him great emotional distress. The skater saw this and moved forward to embrace his friend. The other teen couldn't help but hold as tight as possible and leak a few tears.

"Come by my place tonight, aight?" Beat whispered. Neku nodded and went back over to ask Sho for permission.

"Just don't do anything stupid..." was all he answered with. Neku smiled, placed a small kiss upon a tanned cheek and rushed back over to his friend so they could walk back to his apartment where, hopefully, he'll reveal more details about this sudden vision – or whatever it was.

* * *

**Cliffhangers... gotta love 'em. I'm so evil I just love torturing you guys! Sorry this one took so long, been busy with cosplay and such and had slight writer's block.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yea, it's a lot shorter but I didn't wanna end it in a dumb place so I just ended it where it should be ended.**

**This is a mainly fluffy chapter but there's still male x male relations.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"I think we gotta tell Prissy." Beat broke the awkward silence blanketing the empty apartment. Neku agreed with a hesitant nod as he listed off the numbers – almost too well – to Joshua's cell.

"Beat, dear ~ How expected!' a horrendously pleasant voice answered.

"Woah, how'd you know it was me!?"

"Caller I.D., genius. What's up?"

"We got a problem, yo…"

"I know."

The heavy silence fell upon the room as those words were heard by both teens.

"How – " Beat was cut off.

"Who do you think planted those visions in your head, silly ~?"

Beat cringed at the thought of Josh messing around in his head.

"By the way, nice going with Neku, you lucky goose!" a playful giggle pierced through the already awkward situation.

Beat twitched and began shouting all sorts of vulgarities, forcing Neku to pry the red phone from the enraged skater's hands before he drop kicked the defenceless object.

"So you knew all along." Neku bluntly stated as Beat continued to rage in the background.

"Yes." was the simple reply.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I couldn't, Sho added an irritating feature to my phone that blocks your number. I can't call you, you can't call me. Beat was my only connection. Strange he only got the message in his mind now."

"When did you send them?"

"Around the same time you two were getting busy. I must say, Neku, I never pictured you to be the one to take control like that. I'm impressed ~" Joshua giggled.

"Cut the crap and tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do about these taboo markings!"

"Don't you think if I knew I would've told you by now? Sanae and I are working on it. Until then, stay with Beat. Do _not _leave his sight. I cannot emphasise that enough."

"What's stopping him from kidnapping me?"

"A handy thing called a reaper barrier. I put it up around Beat and his apartment complex. As long as you're in the building or making physical contact with him, you're safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you, partner?" Josh giggled.

Neku winced then hung up. He returned the phone to Beat, who was still muttering profanities in the corner. The smaller teen snapped him out of it and summarized what Josh had told him. Beat calmed down and nodded.

"So you gotta stay wid me?" Neku nodded and smiled.

"Hey, Beat…" he said, dropping his eyes to the floor. "I need to ask you something…"

"I'm, listin', yo."

"Do you really think I'm too good for you?"

Beat's cheerful expression fell as he asked "Where'd ya hear dat?"

"Sho told me… He said you told him he was the – " Neku was cut off by the, once again, enraged yells of Beat as he cursed and threatened the name Minamimoto to the darkest depths of hell.

Neku merely watched the show bemused by Beat's reaction. After witnessing such a sight, the red – head was sure there was no way Sho told the truth.

Maybe Beat is telling the truth.

It slightly pained him to admit it, but the evidence was piling up a great deal. Joshua was the key factor in this deadly math equation. Hearing him confirm the visions, the markings – everything – lead him to believe all suspicions. Such precautions like a reaper barrier were never taken unless in serious situations. This knowledge saddened but relieved him.

With that, he approached his friend's backside and wrapped small, pale arms around the skater's solid frame, calming the raging beast.

"I believe you…" was all that needed to be said.

Unfortunately, the last few moments spent were, in a sense, boring as hell. Beat had already kicked Neku around on both Naruto and Soul Calibre – even Pokémon. The red – head wasn't lying when he said he was terrible at video games.

After countless thrashings, Neku gave up and flopped over on the bed, soon being subjected to the skater's playful taunts before he was silenced by a pillow to the face. Neku grinned and took another shot at the stunned teen's face. Slightly enraged, Beat picked up a flattened pillow and started to wail on the smaller man below, both erupting in fits of laughter.

The battle of cushions continued until both were completely spent from beating the stuffing out of each other – and the pillows. Sides hurting from laughter, the two fell onto the bed to rest. Neku moved close to cuddle into his friend's heaving chest,

"Ain't tabooty gonna get mad?" the skater breathed.

"Don't care…" He lied. Neku cared very deeply for the ex reaper, despite having the truth revealed to him.

Confliction surfaced as he re – traced all the memories the two shared as both friends and partners. All the lies somehow felt meaningless but knowing the plains Sho had confused Neku about what he really wanted.

Obviously Beat would be the healthier partner to be with and that was perfectly fine for the both of them, but there were still those few strong feelings that were hard to let go of.

Neku was too tired to exercise his already exhausted – emotionally and physically – brain. With those closing thoughts he sighed and closed his eyes, feeling himself drift off while still lying atop the incredibly comfortable torso. The apparent "living pillow" smiled, kissed orange strands and followed his friend in falling asleep.


End file.
